rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission One:Final Sanction
Deathwatch Space Marine / Battle Brothers of the Coven / Player Characters / Rafael / Missions In the hours to come the light of the Emperor was erected again on Avalon. It originated from the void beyond the stars and manifested in St. Kasedrus. From there if engulfed the foul manifestations of the enemies of mankind and purged them with righteous fury. From the later history of the Orpheus Salient What started as a search and destroy mission in the briefing room, transcended to a drop-pod ejected emergency landfall. Over Avalos our frigate Valiant was ambushed by Kraken-ships of the filthy abominations called Tyranids after an uneventful Warp-transfer. *2 hours before we made landfall on Avalone: long-range surface-scans showed a planet marked by war *18 minutes before landfall: Captain Haldrene of frigate Valiant sent us to our drop-pods *6 minutes before landfall: Valiant was attacked by three Kraken-ships *0 minutes before landfall: Valiant was destroyed Our coven dropped into an old chapel and right into a hot war-zone. As the doors of drop-pod V-0047 kicked open, we were surrounded by what was left of ancient, holy masonry. The remains of the roof and walls had been nearly levelled by our drop-pod landing as well as the heavy battle outside the chapel. While the trusters cooled down and the dust settled, we quickly assessed the situation by auspex. A local PDF platoon pushed back hard and on the edge of the cliff the chapel was build on, defended their position and lifes against hordes of Renegate militias. Our auto-senses went wild with heat-signals and heavy stubber signature. We left the chapel and entered the battle field through the porticus of the chapel like Angels of Death and brought down the wrath of the God-Emperor on the rebel scum, preying on the righteous. It took us ten minutes to break the deadlock and sent the enemy running. The local PDF under Captain Haldeme did the rest. As we discovered in the process of information gathering and assessing we were quickly and discretly approached by a captain NN who reveiled himself as an actual Throne Agent of an Inquisitor Kalistradi. She gave as her name as Syndala, esteemed female assassin of the Temple NN. She had no idea where her fellow agents were to be found and she took the last command of her Inquisitor to heart: she tried to help maintain order and control of the local PDF and in effect overtook the persona of a killed officer. Syndala gave us formidable inside information of the machinations behind the insurgence and the failings of the world's aristocracy. As it seemed, the Lord Governor Thorshold as well as the rest of the nobility had fled to relative security of the heavily defended Magistra District. The only sanctioned psyker in Lordsholm Astropath Elsharna had been safely locked away inside the House Of Echoes, to the far east of Lordsholm and our position, and was closely watched by the Hollow Guard, a mind-wiped, dedicated elite combat unit of the Lord Governor. The most imminent problems were that Lordsholm Base, the main PDF basis located north to our position, was pressed hard by rebel troops, as was the remaining Portico District at large. The rebellion had initially spread from the so called Pit Of Filth, quickly overran the whole Callistra District and stood minutes before taking hold of the main PDF Supply Bunker, south of Portica District. The siege of Avalos Spaceport, south of our position, was fully underway and local PDF were fighting a desperate retreat. To keep things short, over the next two hours we decided to firstly take back Lordsholm Base, to get strength in PDF numbers, and be able to initiate long-range Voxcasting capabilities to establish efficient communications. After that we conquered the Supply Bunker before making our run for the Avalos Spaceport, completing the pacification of the Portica District. It took us nearly two hours to spread the light of the God-Emperor. We retook three Basilisk Tremor siege cannons, debunked two creatures of the enemy in Lordsholmbase, killed a Genestealer in the battle of the Supply Base and exposed two more while breaking the siege on the Avalos Spaceport. And after deploying forward sentry teams for recon, securing all liberated installations and erecting a defense parameter in the south, we succesfully had created a strong spearhead for further operations. As soon as imperial command structures where resurrected our coven left by boat for the Magistra District and the House Of Echos. Midway we lost contact with local PDF on Avalos Spaceport due to the not fully functional modar on Lordsholm base.Through our pilot we established contact with PDF manning the defence perimeter around Magistra District. Despite our orders not to announce our arrival premature the information leaked out. Provided with transports by the PDF detachment that welcomed us at the shore we travelled through the inner city. It was strange to see the serene mood of the citizens when only a few kilometres away war raged in their beloved city. It seem they were completely oblivious to their near doom and the pestilence that infested their neighbourhood. Category:Gallowglass Category:Coven Of Light